Losing a Child
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma sadness sorry for such a heavy story for my readers


Michael was a premie born at only 25 weeks old and with his condition you have to be really careful that he doesn't get sick cause it could be deadly.

"Will" Emma poked Will's arm "Will wake up"

"Babe whats wrong?" Will said in a sleepy tone

"I don't know i feel like theres something wrong i just have a feeling"

"Don't worry Emma i'm sure everything will be just fine"

"Im still going to check" Emma started to climb out of bed "I'm going to check on Michael"

"Ok Emma, i'll check on Sophia"

Emma looked into Michael's crib and couldn't believe what she saw "Will!" Emma screamed "Will!" Emma said in a sobbing voice

"Emma! Whats wrong?" He ran in and saw Emma's back up against the wall and was facing the crib. He looked into the crib and saw Michael was blue in the face. "Oh my gosh!" Will grabbed Michael and placed him on the changing table and tried performing CPR, it wasn't working "Emma dial 911" He didn't hear her moving "Emma!" Will grabbed the phone and called while doing CPR.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"My son is blue in the face and not breathing!" Will said as he was sobbing

"An ambulance is on its way"

The ambulance arrived and performed CPR and rushed him to the hospital. Will grabbed Sophia and the three of them went to the hospital. They watched as they wheeled there son though the emergency room.

"Emma? Baby why don't you sit down here"

A doctor walked out not even 10 minutes later "Mr. Schuester could i please talk to you in private?" Will nodded and followed the doctor "Your son we think had a seizure and choked"

"what are you saying?

"I'm very sorry to tell you this but he didn't make it"

Will's face was stone cold he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked over at Emma not wanting to face Emma and tell her that our son just died. "Do you have a private room we could go to where i can tell my wife in private?"

"Of course, its right around the corner"

Will walked over to Emma and picked Sophia up and guided Emma to the private room.

"Will please...please don't tell me, if you love me you won't tell me I can tell by the look on your face and the look on the doctors face" Emma said with tears filling her eyes as Will just stood there with tears filling in his eyes also.

Emma screamed "No! He can't be dead i was just holding him today he cant be gone! He can't be!"

"Emma" Will tried to calm her down but it wasn't working

"Why...Will...why do we deserve this, we did nothing to deserve this" Emma sobbed

Will was trying to keep as calm as possible for Emma but seeing her heart braking like this was killing him. He didn't know how to comfort her with this, this was something they would never think they would go though.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor popped his head in the door "Is there anyone i can call, a family member or a friend to come and drive you home." Will nodded and told him a phone number for his parents.

"Will you please tell them for me i cant tell them there grandson died"

"Of course, I'll call them and come back and check on you too in a little while"

"Thank you" Will said as the doctor closed the door

Will wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore, Was Emma ever going to be the same person? Would things go back to normal?

After about an hour Emma slowly started to calm down, she was really just going into shock.

Will's parents made it and were in tears as soon as they saw Will and Emma "honey were so sorry" Will's mother said

The doctor came back and checked on them again "Did you need anything?"

Emma looked up "I want to see him"

"Baby I don't think thats a good idea right now" Will said as he placed his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No!" Emma yelled "I want to see him!"

Will looked up at the doctor "Can we both see him?"

"Of course"

Will didn't want to see him but he had to go with Emma, there was no way he was letting her do this by herself. As they walked into the room they saw there son laying on the table with a sheet over him that went up to his chin. Emma put her hand on his cheek "I'm so sorry Michael, I feel like i could of done more to save you or help you" Emma choked out the words. "I feel like a failure as a mother"

"Emma don't say that you are a great mother, this is not your fault"

"Then who's fault is it then, it wasn't Michael's fault and it's not your fault, a mother should know when something is wrong with their child but I failed"

Will had no idea what to say to her at this point he just put his arms around her and just hold her "Emma let's go home" Emma nodded

Will's parents drove them all home "Will, do you want us to watch Sophia for you, so you and Emma can have some alone time." Will's mom asked

"That would be great actually, i will just pack some things up for her" Will said

"Don't worry i can take care of that just go take care of Emma she will need you more right now" Will's dad chimed in and Will nodded

They walked into there home and Emma went to Michael's room, and sat in the rocking chair that was in there. Will's heart was breaking he just lost his son and now was seeing Emma upset which he never liked to see.

"Michael should be here" Emma whispered to Will

"I know baby, he should be"

"It's not fair" Emma said

"I know but just remember i'm always here for you and were going to get though this together, just try and remember all the good times with him, he was only in our lives for about 2 years but remember all the wonderful times we had with him"

"Thank you Will but it's going to take a lot to get over this"

"I know sweetheart, time will heal, just remember we still have Sophia"

"Sophia...Sophia! Oh my gosh WIll where is she? Where's Sophia!"

"Emma don't worry my parents took her home with them so we can focus on each other"

"Oh ok" Emma exhaled "That scared me for a second"

"It's alright Sophia is in good hands"

There was a long silence in the room

"Will what do we do now?"

"I don't know Emma, I know we have to arrange the funeral which I'm sure my parents will help us with"

"A funeral...a funeral?" those words, Emma couldn't believe she had to bury one of her children. Emma broke down at the thought of a baby casket that would hold there child and have to be placed in the ground...this just wasn't right parents should never have to bury their child.

One week had passed since they buried Michael and Emma was starting to feel better, she was starting to eat a little bit more everyday. Will locked the door to Michael's nursery so no one would go in there, they just weren't ready to go in there to start cleaning it out

Will's parents were spending a lot of time with Sophia, just because Will and Emma just were to busy with other things at the moment. Will's parents were planning on bringing Sophia over just so they could see her.

"Daddy" Sophia ran into Will's arms and gave him a big hug

"I missed you princess"

"Me to daddy"

"Why don't you go and see your mommy she's in her room"

"Ok, then i will go say hi to Michael"

"Wait a second princess" Will picked her up and went over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. "You remember what we talked about before...about Michael"

"Grandma said he was going away for a little bit, and was in heaven...which is in the sky" Sophia said as she point up

"That's right, so why did you think he was here?"

"I know but i can still say hi by looking up at him...grandma said i could"

"Yeah thats fine but your mommy is still sad about Michael so try not to talk about Michael in front of mommy for a while"

"Ok daddy" Sophia hugged him and ran into there bedroom where Emma was.

"Mommy!"

"Hi there Sophia" Emma said as she wiped tears from her face and tried to fake a smile "how have you been?

"Im fine how have you been?"

"I'm fine just sad" Emma said

"I know mommy, I'm sad to, but you have me and daddy so you will be just fine mommy" Sophia said as she threw her arm around Emma "I love you Mommy"

"I love you too Sophia"

Months went by and Will had gone back to work and so did Emma. Even though they went though one of the worst fears of any parent they knew they had to get life back to normal, they just had a new normal. Michael will still be in there hearts he always will be and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
